


【黑田x春木】礼物

by Higawa



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Summary: * 黑田豹x春木喵，迟到了很久的圣诞礼物，献给太太w* 水仙拉郎r18





	【黑田x春木】礼物

“我回来啦——”  
春木进门时带来了些许寒气，白色的薄雾附着在他身边，又被室内的温度驱散。最近天气冷得有些不太寻常，但对于喜欢冬季的春木而言似乎并不是什么坏事。更何况今天还是难得的节日，连公寓的电梯间都被装饰得红绿相间，商店街循环播放着电视剧主役翻唱的Last Christmas，遥遥地传到屋子里，明明是伤心情歌却听得人身心愉悦。  
春木哼着小曲将顺手买来的栗子蛋糕放进冰柜，想着等黑田回来之后就能两人一同分享，不过，说到这个……  
卧室门虚掩着，隐约漏出灯光。春木蹑手蹑脚走近，小声试探，“黑田先生，您今天回来得好早啊……”  
“唔……嗯……”床上的被团蠕动了一下，挤出含混的应答。  
“黑田先生……？”春木三两步凑到黑田床边，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“怎么发烧了还在逞能，早点告诉我的话我就能请假回来照顾你了啊……”  
“嗯……”黑田紧皱着眉头，被手掌的温度冰得往被窝里缩了缩，和平日里干练的模样形成了强烈反差。  
“早上出门前还跟你说今天降温，肯定又是为了耍帅所以没加羽绒背心吧？”春木无奈地叹了口气，脱掉西服卷起袖管，又拿来体温计递到黑田面前。  
“来，先量一量体温……呜啊！”  
春木还没反应过来发生了什么，就被整个人掀翻在地。他疼得呲牙咧嘴，试图揉揉摔痛的屁股，却被身前的黑影死死压制住，动弹不得。  
“黑田先生在做什么呀……好痛……”春木委屈地抬起眼，未曾想竟被眼前的景象吓得话都说不完整，“……诶！？”  
伏在他身上的黑影并非平日里的帅气外交官，而是一只货真价实的黑豹——大猫发出低沉的呼噜声，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭在春木微微敞开的领口处，撩起一阵热浪。  
春木呆呆望向大猫琥珀色的眼瞳，与其说是受到惊吓，不如说是被眼前皮毛光滑线条流畅的大型肉食动物迷住了。黑豹似乎察觉到他不专心，凑过来舔舔他的颈窝。信息素的气味随着体温弥散开去，伴随着一股奇异的热潮涌向下身。  
春木后知后觉地意识到有哪里不对，“难道……黑田先生……”  
黑豹似乎看穿了春木的想法，又将自己的气味往他身上蹭了蹭。春木不受控制地呻吟出声，只是这样的接触就足以让他完全进入状态，他甚至感到有爱液汩汩地涌出穴口，只好紧咬着下唇不要发出更加丢脸的声音。  
没人说过豹子在冬天也会发情啊！春木徒劳地夹紧两腿，欲哭无泪。黑田先生本就禁欲又克制，哪怕是春天的发情期也能把耳朵和尾巴藏好，从未露出马脚，没想到这一次居然会直接变成豹子的形态……

就在春木胡思乱想的时候，捕食者仍在热切地追求他，滚烫的鼻息从领口钻到胸膛。似乎是觉得衬衫布料有点碍事，黑豹用爪子钩开了纽扣，带着倒刺的舌苔舔舐着胸前的两点，把春木激得蜷缩起来。  
“不要……”春木试图从黑豹爪下逃开，却被柔软的肉垫按在身下动弹不得，吐息洒在光裸的胸前，连乳尖都完全挺立起来，带着点点水渍，糟糕透顶。  
“唔……喵呜……”西裤被扯坏时猫咪终是忍不住哀鸣出声，他努力并拢双腿，却掩盖不住早已濡湿一片的股间。本能已经让他做好了准备，但是——

“不行……”春木红着脸扯住身上的最后一层防线，不让黑豹把内裤叼下来，“如果是这样的黑田先生……会……会坏掉的……”  
声音在发抖，身体因为被大型猫科动物支配的兴奋和恐惧而微微战栗。对方也察觉了这一点，不再针对那一小片布料，转而安抚似的舔上他的嘴角。  
“唔……嗯……哈啊——”舌尖侵入齿关，变成了绵长的舌吻。大猫粗糙的舌苔掠过口腔内壁，触感刺激，他无意识地回应，伸出舌尖舔舐吮吻，两腿不知不觉间软软地打开，成了全然顺从的姿态。  
“喵呜……”绵软的猫叫溜出喉咙，眼神涣散，只留下兽类的本能。  
因为没法用手指进行扩张，黑豹直接舔到了春木腿间，突如其来的抚慰让春木险些尖叫出声，已经硬起来的地方被带着倒刺的舌苔细细舔舐，快感强烈到无法承受。他绷紧身体，揪住了黑豹的耳朵，腰身则诚实地晃动起来，索求更多抚慰。  
“哈啊……嗯……好舒服……”春木挺起腰，好让黑豹舔到更加隐秘的地方。后穴早就已经变得柔软湿润，等待着被欲望填满。而黑豹却故意忽略了那里，反而专心舔弄前端的性器。  
“呜……嗯啊——”前方的快感渐渐累积起来，后方却迟迟得不到满足，春木痛苦地低吟着，终于在黑豹舔过铃口时射了出来。点点白浊沾在黑豹漂亮的皮毛上，又被大猫舔得干干净净。  
春木还未从射精的余韵中回过神，黑豹就再度伏在了他身上，他乖顺地张开腿，像抱抱枕一样用腿环住黑豹的腰身。  
“嗯……好烫……”腿根被某样硬物抵住的时候春木还没意识到接下来要发生什么，而后黑豹就耸动下身，将性器直接顶进了后穴。  
“啊啊——不行……好大……”只是进入了顶端就已经让春木忍不住哭了出来，他胡乱推搡着试图逃离，却被黑豹紧紧压在身下。交合的部位阵阵发烫，又被爱液打湿，性器借着润滑又插入一点，春木只好小声哽咽着被迫承受。  
“不要……呜……求你了……”春木侧过脸避开黑豹的舔吻，对方顺势低下头，开始舔弄他的颈窝。信息素的气味满溢出来，和房间里淫乱的气息混杂在一起。本能驱使着黑豹索求更多，往日的温柔被兽性压制，猎食者的破坏欲让他不顾猎物求饶继续侵占到更深。  
春木已经被激切的性爱消耗太多体力，有些哭不动了，眼泪顺着脸颊低落到地毯上，洇出零落的水迹。他徒劳地扭动挣扎，又被黑豹的肉垫按回原位。黑豹的利爪按在他的心口，舌尖舔过他的喉结，犬齿划过他的颈侧，像是在品鉴一顿美餐，又带着些许威吓的意味。春木近乎本能地做出服从的姿态，仰起头露出自己的弱点，讨饶似的环住黑豹的肩背，伸出舌头舔吻黑豹的唇舌。明明是被强迫的一方，却迫于对猎食者的恐惧而做出求欢的姿态。  
“呜、哈啊——”春木摇晃腰身，主动把硬物又吞进去一点，即便被欺负到满脸泪痕，也仍在努力取悦对方。黑豹似乎是对他的服务十分满意，施舍一般再度开始律动。性器在体内冲撞的频率令人难以招架，最终整根进入的时候春木已经精疲力尽，他软软地躺在黑豹身下，一副任人蹂躏的模样显得更加可爱。似乎是为了寻求更多反应，黑豹舔舔他的乳尖，又玩弄似的啃咬，小黑猫颤抖着想要把自己缩起来，又被豹爪按住，踩奶一般揉来揉去。  
“嗯啊——这里不行……喵呜……”敏感的乳尖被不那么温柔地对待，春木忍不住挺起胸，却把弱点暴露在黑豹面前。黑豹像是发现了新玩具，来回舔舐挺立的两点，同时缓缓开始在他体内顶弄。  
仅仅是浅浅的抽插这样就足以让小黑猫爽到喵喵叫唤，小黑猫显然也被唤起了兽类的本能，在黑豹背后胡乱抓挠，绵软的动作反倒像是情趣的一种。黑豹的性致丝毫没有因此受到影响，转而变本加厉地在甬道内进出，尾巴就缠在春木腿根，随着抽插的动作而变得湿漉漉的。  
“喵啊……呜……不行了……”春木抬起脸求饶，像猫咪一样伸出舌头想要舔舔黑豹的下巴，“好热……要到了……呜——”  
黑豹舔了舔他的颈侧，以此作为回应，仿佛在说，“可是你刚刚才射过一次，不是吗？”  
这次春木真的哭出了声音，啜泣里还带着猫叫的尾音，他就这样被哭着被操到高潮，单凭后面的快感就射了出来。白浊零落，弄脏了黑豹美丽的斑纹，蜜液则将结合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。痉挛的甬道将性器吸得太紧，黑豹直接内射在春木的身体里。春木的两腿缠在黑豹的腰上，被烫得微微发抖。  
“喵呜……太多了……会坏掉的……”春木软绵绵地抬起手，试图将黑豹推开，“哈啊……快点出去啦……呜……”  
黑豹发出低沉的猫呼噜声，继续压着春木黏黏糊糊舔来舔去，挺动腰身让春木把射进去的东西全部吃掉，甚至在春木推拒的时候又往里面顶了顶，像是野生动物的繁殖本能。春木终是放弃了挣扎，泪眼汪汪地看着自己的小腹被填满到微微鼓起来，软软地大张着腿任人宰割，被蹭到敏感点的时候还会小声低吟，可怜又可爱。  
等春木把所有东西都吃进去，黑豹才恋恋不舍地退出他的身体，变回人形把几近失神的春木抱回床上。  
春木昏睡之前还不忘挠挠黑田的胸口，用梦呓一样绵软的语调小声抱怨，“黒田さん...いやらしい...最低...“  
因为语调实在过于可爱，黑田忍不住又吻了一下他的额头。小黑猫像是被这个吻捋顺了毛，闭上眼沉沉睡去。  
Fin.

*  
第二天早晨黑田是被猫叫声吵醒的。等黑田懒洋洋掀开被子，才发现枕边的春木不知何时竟变成了小黑猫的样子，正急得喵喵叫。  
“喵呜——喵呜——”（“怎么办——变成猫咪没办法上班了——”）  
“……”  
“喵！”（“快帮我打电话去公司请假啦！”）  
“好可爱……”  
“呜喵……”（“抱得太紧了……好痛苦……”）  
今天的黑田先生也是称职的猫奴呢w


End file.
